In His Web
by TheLittlestRaindrop
Summary: After accepting an invitation to a party at the Trancy Manor, you soon discover that it's not the young Earl who desires your presence...


Your carriage rolls smoothly along the road to the Trancy manor. There's a party there tonight, and you've been invited by Alois Trancy himself. You're not entirely sure why; you've only met him once, and that was only a brief meeting.

You were both guests of the Marquis of Midford, who'd thrown a party to celebrate his son Edward's birthday. You'd been introduced to the young Earl Trancy, and you hadn't been impressed; he seemed like a spoilt brat. He'd spent the entirety of your conversation bitching and moaning about the perceived lack of entertainment, and it was all you could do not to throttle the little shit. Fighting your violent urges, you'd merely smiled and nodded your head. You were relieved when he'd finally left you alone.

When his invitation had arrived, you'd considered throwing it in the bin. Then you remembered one more thing about your meeting.

Earl Trancy had brought his butler along with him.

Throughout the entirely of your one-sided conversation, Claude the butler had watched you with intent, eyes roaming over your body like he wanted to devour you. When his master left the conversation, he remained staring at you a while longer, before his master called for him to follow. His eyes had briefly taken on a murderous look, before he reached out a placed a kiss on your hand.

'My lady.' He'd said, before walking off to meet his master.

You'd had to excuse yourself for a long while, as you tried to calm your racing heart. You swore then that you'd take any opportunity to speak to the man properly.

So here you are, rapidly approaching the house of the Earl of Brat Attack, hoping to catch a glimpse at his mysteriously attractive butler.

A footman helps you leave your carriage when you finally arrive at the manor. It's bigger than you had expected it to be. Light is pouring out of the building, and you wonder just how many people have been invited tonight.

Three men (servants, you assume) escort you to the main door, wherein you're show to the ballroom.

The room is cavernous, and filled to the brim with people. The walls are all adorned with golden decorations, and there is a sizeable buffet against one wall. A small orchestra is on hand to provide music for the evening.

Your eyes scan the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone you recognise. A ruddy-faced man in a suit stumbles towards you, clearly drunk.

'Hey beautiful, you all alone? Pretty little thing like you shouldn't be all alone. Men might start takin' liberties. Why don't you hang around with me? I'll make sure you're safe.' He makes to grab you, but his arm is grabbed mid-attempt by someone who's apparently come to your aid.

'The young lady doesn't require any such assistance. In this house, we pride ourselves on taking care of our guests. Now away with you, and drink some water while you're at it; your drunken antics are making the other guests feel uncomfortable.' His voice sounds incredibly sexy, and you're not just thinking that because he's helped you out of a tight spot. It's the kind of voice you imagine would sound delightful in the bedroom…

The drunkard backs away, and you turn to face your saviour, surprised to see the Trancy butler himself, Claude.

He moves in close to you so he can whisper in your ear. 'I'm delighted to see you accepted the invitation. I rather feared you wouldn't, given how much you seem to dislike my master.' You're about to protest against his words, but he puts a finger to your lips. 'Now, now, the mouth of someone as pretty as you shouldn't spout petty lies. Relax though, for you are in good company; no one here likes my master.' You can imagine the smirk on his face as he continues talking.

'It took a great deal of convincing to persuade my master to throw a party like this, but I knew this would be my best chance to see you again. I've been thinking of ways to lure you to me from the moment I first saw you. I'm so very glad that you've come to me willingly. It'll make what I have planned for you tonight even easier.' Your body starts to feel hot, as if he's set your blood on fire with his words. You think you'll faint if he says anything more, which of course he does.

'Believe me when I say that I will take you tonight. Be it by force or by your own desire, you will not be leaving this manor with any sense of innocence left in tact. I will take it upon myself to defile you so throughly that no man will ever compare to me. You're caught in the spider's web, my dear, and he's coming to devour you whether you like it or not.' You can feel your arousal soaking the lace of your underwear as a blush covers your whole body from head to toe. Claude backs away from you.

'Try to enjoy the party as best you can, but know that soon I'll be coming to take you away very soon.' He leaves, and you're left standing alone, feeling both terrified and aroused. When would he return for you? Would it be soon? Did you actually want him to? If you ran now, would he come after you? Your thoughts send your head buzzing, and you decide to get some fresh air.

There's a small patio area attached to hall, with a few tables and chairs scattered around. That's where you've been sitting for the best part of an hour, trying to calm yourself down. Every little sound makes your heart flutter; is it him? Is he coming for you? The anticipation is killing you, yet fuelling your arousal, keeping you on edge in more ways than one.

After finally managing to create a façade of calm, you head back into the main hall, only for Alois himself to appear before you.

'Enjoying the party? You should go inside and socialise more. It's rude to sit out here by yourself, and I hate rude guests!' He seems irate, so you explain that you're not feeling too well.

'Unwell? That's no good. I'll have my butler take a look at you. Claude!' He calls for the butler, and your façade starts to slip away.

The butler appears almost instantly, awaiting his master's command.

'Claude, escort this woman to one of the guest chambers and examine her. She feels unwell. Make her better.' His expression is almost malicious; does he know what Claude intends to do to you?

Claude puts an arm behind your waist, pushing towards a set of stairs. He makes a point of explaining the situation to guests as he passes them, like he's trying to discourage them looking for you.

He leads you up the stairs into a bedroom containing a small dressing table, nightstand, and a queen-sized bed. He locks the door behind you both before putting his hands on your hips and bringing his mouth to your ear.

'So here we are. This room is my domain. Everything and everyone inside it belongs to me. That includes you, my dear. Honestly, the things you do to me…' he grinds his erection into your back 'It's a cruel joke, a mortal such as you enticing me so. I have only gazed upon you once before tonight, yet you have driven me to distraction.' He uses his hands to slide your dress down your body, leaving you clad only in your corset and ruined underwear. He runs a hand between your legs, as his other works on undoing your corset.

You stand perfectly still, paralysed by both fear and lust in equal measures. What was he going to do to you tonight? His hand lightly passes over your clit, as your corset falls from your body.

Removing the laces from the corset, he uses them to bind your arms behind your back in a way that makes your breasts jut out even further than usual. When he's done, he rips the underwear from your body, leaving you naked and bound. Slowly, he stalks around your body, admiring his handy work.

'Perfect. Now you really do look like you're caught in my web. I'm going to enjoy consuming you.' He throws you onto the bed, where you try to right yourself. You don't get the chance; he's looming over you, arms and legs either side of your body. He really does look like a spider cornering its prey.

He lowers his mouth to your neck and starts sucking. You can't contain the moan that leaves your mouth. You're trapped underneath an almost perfect stranger, unable to escape, victim to his every whim.

You've never been more turned on in your life.

You can feel yourself dripping onto the bed as he continues his assault of your body, mouth moving to bite and suck at a nipple. The painful nature of his bites, combined with the tenderness of his suckling, creates an ecstasy with you that you've never experienced before. You somehow manage to wrap your legs around one of his, essentially humping it as you try to create friction on your groin. A crease in his trousers rubs you at just the right angle, and you fall apart, bound hands clawing desperately at the bedsheets.

When you're finished, he gets off of you so he can remove his clothing. As he strips, you wriggle so that your legs are almost hanging off of the bed. You spread yourself as far as you can manage, offering yourself to him. He licks his lips.

'My, but you are eager prey. It delights me to see you so obliging. I was so worried you'd try to flee… alas, it seems even fair maidens aren't immune to the carnal urges that burden us from within. I'll tell you now, I have no plans to be gentle with you; by the time you leave this chamber of mine, you'll be sore in ways that you'll feel for days. The memory of having me inside of you will cause you to blush every time your legs brush together, and you'll begin to crave more nights like this one. Worry not, there will be more nights like this; I have no intention of letting you go after this.' He approaches you, grabbing onto your thighs forcefully. You groan, his touch both bruising and demanding. You push your hips up, presenting yourself to him as best you can. He accepts your invitation, entering you in one smooth thrush.

He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't going to be gentle; his thrusts are merciless, abusing your depths in ways you've never experienced before. All you can you is moan as he begins biting at your nipples again.

It seems like hours have passed before he finally finishes, filling you up with his essence. He pumps wave after wave of his seed inside of you, to the point where you don't think your womb can hold anymore.

When he finally stops, you're grateful; you're not sure how much more of him you can take.

He slips out of you, your collective discharges dripping out of your body. You look down, and gasp in shock; he's already growing hard again.

He flips you onto your front, his body pressing into your back. 'I needed that worse than I thought. It's been too long since I emptied myself into someone. I must say, you make a most marvellous vessel for my essence. So marvellous in fact, I think I'll fill you up some more; I did tell you you'd be throughly defiled, after all. Another load ought to do it.' He re-enters you, triggering a second orgasm.

His pace is just as aggressive as it was a moment ago, despite the awkwardness of this position. As your body rubs against the bed, the sheets stimulate your whole body, working you towards a third climax.

You reach your breaking point moments before he reaches his; your moan is muffled by the bedsheets, whereas he stifles his by biting your neck.

Him riding out his climax has seemed to you ride out yours; you both feel your orgasms waining at roughly the same time.

He pulls out, and removes the laces from your arms. You stretch them out, and try to move your legs, only to find them too sore to move.

Claude scoops you up and puts you into his bed. He covers you up to your neck before giving you a small kiss on your forehead.

'Rest now. I'll make sure you get home safe tomorrow. Can't have my newest plaything getting lost, now can I?' You're too tired to do anything other than sleep, closing your eyes and letting your dreams embrace you.


End file.
